


Planned Experimentation

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #31: “It pleases you, doesn’t it?”, Leather.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Planned Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #31: “It pleases you, doesn’t it?”, Leather.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Planned Experimentation

~

Harry strove to appear nonchalant. Snape looked gobsmacked, his throat working for a moment. “You were not meant to recall that,” he finally said. 

“I figured.” Harry exhaled. “But I do. And the idea’s...appealing.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Forgive my scepticism, but up until last night you weren’t aware that you’re a homosexual.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “You noticed that, hm?” 

“It was hard not to,” Snape said dryly. “So to go from being unaware of one’s sexuality to wanting to sleep with someone like me is...a rather large shift.” 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean, someone like you?” 

“A Death Eater. A murderer. A spy twenty years your senior.” Leaning back, Snape crossed his arms. “Need I go on?” 

“I know about all of those things,” said Harry. “And you’re still fascinating to me.” 

“Fascination is not attraction.” Standing up, Snape moved towards the door. “Go home, Potter. Think about what you truly want. Date men closer to your own age who share your life experience.” He hummed. “Go clubbing, wear leather trousers...Live.” 

“Leather trousers?” Harry shook his head, pushing back the distracting image of Snape in leather. He rose, approaching Snape. “I’m not attracted to people my own age, and all they want is to date the famous Harry Potter, anyway.” Biting his lip, he clasped Snape’s hand, relieved when he didn’t pull away. “Plus, you understand my life experiences.” 

“Not all of them.” Snape sighed. “Don’t you see? This can never be.” 

“I may be twenty years your junior,” murmured Harry, pressing closer, “but I do know to never say never.” 

Snape’s lips were dry, and for a moment it felt like he was kissing Harry back, but then he pulled away. “It pleases you, doesn’t it?” he rasped. 

Harry frowned. “I’m sorry?” 

“To be daring.” He pulled away from Harry’s grasp. “Well I won’t be someone’s experiment. Go home.” 

Harry blinked. “I’m not experimenting.”

He gasped as Snape spun and, pressing against him, walked him back into the wall. “No?” Snape growled, leaning in. “Just how far are you planning to take this?” 

Looping his arms around Snape’s neck, Harry swallowed hard. “As far as you’ll let me.” 

~


End file.
